


[Podfic] Two Colors: White and Gold

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comfort, Feelings in the Siberian Tundra, Healing Sex, Huddling For Warmth, Illustrated, M/M, Mystery, Playlist, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-apocalyptic snowy Stucky, Recovery, Speculative fiction, Yearning, a forest of pining and also pines, all the blankets, all the soft things for touch-starved Bucky, all the tenderness, eerie spaces, palearctic survival, weird plants, wildly romantic intensity, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: He’s here, he’s alive. His hand is on a tree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 73
Kudos: 114





	1. Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Colors, White and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749617) by [Carelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/pseuds/Carelica). 



> Thanks to carelica for podfic permission and cheerleading, and to frostbitebakery for use of the stunning art! Terrible Russian and other pronunciations are, as ever, solely my own accomplishments.

&;amp;nbsp;

  
Download MP3 from Gdrive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GrGIqe1oKHzC0tCvH9Xkm4YbTAv4ibLd/view?usp=sharing)

or Part One, Chapters 1-8 combined [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FmuSBoUgG2SpMQnce-UrDLf1fZ3Tv8Dk/view?usp=sharing) (about 2 hours, 109MB)


	2. Blankets

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z4DN_ibkb-C2a4QJeDBiljChuQepk6Pd/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Memories

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H5L_qjblsJtUlSpQj0hmHNxIDbxz_Ur6/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for animal death in this chapter, and various critters gettin' et - there are no Trader Joes in the arctic, alas.

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bFSYkcB3Q-80T73h5H7HRLlTjyGn9eh0/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Echoes

Download Mp3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F6gVhn89BDiHl-l39pnCpagQQ_j9ES-l/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Ice

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zz6atfvqZfOcIHuW6edHd1l1MU7uU9RC/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Three Lakes

Download Mp3 from Gdrive [here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sBXqZK50twindwRU2Cp05Sm7t3m5ARB8/view?usp=sharing)


	8. Homestead

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16frdOomAnqwdjfVzs3nVEQrfn6RwEd2e/view?usp=sharing)

or Part One, consisting of Chapters 1-8, [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FmuSBoUgG2SpMQnce-UrDLf1fZ3Tv8Dk/view?usp=sharing) for easier downloading! Its about 2 hours, 109MB 


	9. Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow when I started recording this story it was not quite as on point re current events
> 
> I will do a humor thing soon I swear!
> 
> *goes to brew up some pine needle tea*

Download from Gdrive [here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nd39K4ysQLQJTa97eMJxUdirTU7MmuY0/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
